


Lost Time Memory

by utau_y0upedia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But also A little shit, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots That Can't Communicate, Idiots in Love, Konoha is Truly Trying his Best, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Rating May Change, Sawamura Daichi & Iwaizumi Hajime Deserve New Friends, Slow Burn, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, Tags May Change, Takeharu is the Stranger you Rant to, Why Did They Agree to This
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utau_y0upedia/pseuds/utau_y0upedia
Summary: Oikawa Tooru can't say no to Sugawara Koushi.He truly can't.When signing his marriage papers he realises that that's going to be a problem.AKAThat sweet fake marriage au slow burn were an idiot in love thinks it's a good idea to fake marry the guy he's been pining for years (but doesn't know he's been pining over him) because he never learnt how to properly communicate.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Semi Eita, Konoha Akinori/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Michimiya Yui/Misaki Hana, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, slight
Comments: 26
Kudos: 60





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so originally I was writing an Oisuga angst fic & 15k words into the fic I realised, I really don't want Suga to die. So instead here's a slow burn in the process of its making to replace the pain of a dying Suga. (I know the prologue is a little short but this is just to ensure that I do post this fic & it doesn't sit in my google drive for months).

Iwaizumi Hajime really didn’t want to be seated in front of his best friend at this moment. 

He really didn’t want to continue hearing the crap that was coming out of his mouth cause he was sure he’d hit him at any moment now. 

‘I’m sorry, what?’ 

In reality, Iwaizumi knew exactly what Oikawa had said, yet, he still wanted Oikawa to repeat it for him. 

‘God Iwa-chan, have you even been listening to me?’

Iwaizumi could only glare at Oikawa, not that it had a large effect on him, seeing how he has been enduring it for his whole life. 

‘Kou-chan & I are getting married.’ 

Shock didn’t fill the room, seeing how previously Iwaizumi understood what had been said, what he couldn’t fully grasp was _why._

‘But, _why’_

‘Jesus Iwa-chan, have you not been listening to me?’

Once again, Iwaizumi’s eyes could only shape a glare.

Oikawa moaned in annoyance before straightening his back to retell what had happened between him & _Kou-chan._

‘We’re not in love if that’s what you’re wondering.’

An ‘uh-uh’ left Iwaizumi further filling the space surrounding them with an air of confusion. 

‘It’s just cheaper, do you know how much less we have to pay as roommates once we’re married? It’s like 17,000¥ cheaper.’

Iwaizumi had expected stupid logic, idiotic logic, he had seen it coming, it’s Oikawa after all. But nothing could have prepared him for _that._

Perhaps if it were Makki & Mattsun, but Oikawa? He expected his best friend to have a little bit of self-respect.

‘I don’t believe it, Sugawara-san would never agree to that.’ 

Oikawa huffed an annoyed puff before childishly crossing his arms.

‘I didn’t even suggest it, Kou-chan did.’ 

Perhaps that had been the most shocking thing to come out of Oikawa’s mouth since the beginning of this exchange. 

Completely dismissing Iwaizumi’s confusion, Oikawa continued with his story. 

‘His little brother got accepted to a very prestigious international camp, he’s proud of him, but it’s expensive as fuck. His parents are struggling but they don’t want to worry Kou-chan, but you know him. He thought it’d be a good idea since last year I accompanied him to Miyagi & met his family, his mother loves me.’

Even with justification, Iwaizumi was still disturbed by the whole issue. 

‘Why did you agree?’

‘Iwa-chan you ask so many questions, how could I say no? I owe him so much already.’

Before Iwaizumi could reply Oikawa went on to ramble about how grateful he is for Suga.

‘Like remember that time he came back 2 days early from his vacation because I got sick, & all the milk bread he baked for me during that time.’

‘Or all those times he stayed up with me until 6 am helping me finish assignments or comforting me whenever I started crying?’

Iwaizumi could see Oikawa’s livelihood increasing, growing more excited as he kept talking about Sugawara. 

‘Or how he dealt with my mUM when she came to visit us, she was such a fastidious bitch yet he never complained. Even you can’t deal with my mum Iwa-chan.’ 

Iwaizumi knew Oikawa had a point, because, despite it all, Suga has always been giving to Oikawa, always. He had always taken care of him, listened to him, & accompanied him, but it still felt like too much. They were taking their unexpected friendship to the government, they were compromising each other. 

‘I still don’t think it’s a good idea.’

‘We have rules Iwa-chan, we’ll be fine.’ 

‘Even with rules, applying for divorce, how are you even going to find a good reason to divorce each other? Or what about your parents, what will you tell them, they won’t be happy, for fucks sake Oikawa you know how your dad feels about your sexuality.’

‘Geez Iwa-chan, we won’t even have a ceremony, we’ll just go sign some papers & bring some friends to make it slightly more realistic.'

Iwaizumi's expression remained stoic, internally, he knew that there would be no way to convince Oikawa to not follow through this plan because once Oikawa had his mind set on for something, he followed through no matter what. But he knew it would end up terribly for all of them, he knew that no matter how many rules (which he hasn't even heard to see if they're sensible or not) this would end up terribly for all of them.

Yet he couldn't find a single ounce of energy to argue with his best friend. 

'We have it all under control Iwa-chan, you'll see.'


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the fact that Suga is doing all of this for his brother.

Suga doesn't know when the bad habit of his to take notice of everything bad in all the good started. But it's there & it's always tugging in his self-consciousness to remind him that there never really is something good out there for him. 

So when his younger brother is animatedly exclaiming about how his essay was one of the 100 hundred chosen to send him to an international camp in Sweden he can't help but dwell on the fact that there's not enough money to send him. He doesn't know the price but he knows his family can't even begin to afford the price without making sacrifices, & it angers him, it angers Koushi so much because there is nobody more deserving than his brother. Because Koushi remembers staying up until 5 am for a whole week in high school waiting until his brother fell asleep because he worries over him. Koushi remembers the cup of teas he'd make for his brother because 'I need caffeine brother, but coffee is so disgusting', so he'd silently boil tea at 3 am & spend extra time adding honey & lemon so that his brother could enjoy it. Because Koushi remembers skipping school to kidnap his brother once his exams & assignments were over since he knew that his brother had not dedicated a single minute of his life to himself for weeks, & he was still just a 12 year old at the time.

Suga silently stared as his brother flung his arms, the same way he does whenever he shares stories with his friends, boasting about how eminent & prestigious the selection process is. However, the guilt of trying to search for economic alternatives instead of listening to his brother consumed Koushi until he was unknowingly waving goodbye to him promising him that they'd talk next week.

& then he was alone in the apartment he shared with Oikawa once again. 

The silence of the apartment was interrupted by Suga’s fingers angrily pressing against his laptop, googling for money-saving advice from other college students. 

Working harder to get a larger scholarship percentage was arguably the only thing that would work, but it would be gifted to him once the semester was over at the earliest. Applying for part-time jobs would work in the short-term, however, if he were to sacrifice too much of his free time in part-time jobs he wouldn’t have enough time to study, hence, no scholarship. 

He considered cutting off his monthly subscriptions, & cooking instead of ordering take out, but the money cut was still not nearly enough to cover what he imagined his brother’s expenses to be (he’d need to discreetly consult his parents about that).

At the end of the day, the only thing that would truly work was finding a cheaper apartment. Yet the undying guilt of leaving Tooru behind stuck with him, he knew it was the most viable solution but he was still incapable of going online to search for cheaper apartments near his university. 

That was until he found a way to lower the apartment cost while still being able to live in his college campus.

The idea was dumb. Incredibly dumb. Fraudulent even, he was sure that he’d have to pay some sort of fine if he was caught by the law. But the letters were big & in front of him & they were yelling at him that getting married to his roommate will lower the monthly debt by 16,800 yen.

It was guilt-inducing to even consider it. 

However, Oikawa _did_ owe him, & the other night when he arrived drunk from a party he _did_ say that if Suga ever needed his help he would happily oblige. 

Oikawa didn’t probably think of marriage as that ‘help’ at the time, but that’s on him for not being careful with his words.

* * *

The coffee shop in which Yaku was waiting for Suga was surprisingly empty. Usually, there would be files of students dreading for their diurnal dose of caffeine, instead, there was Yaku & the same guy which would come & hit on the waitress every Friday. 

Suga’s arrival was uncharacteristically late, yet Yaku didn’t question it, instead, he accompanied Suga to the line (which was shamefully short) so that he could place his order.

Once they sat down & pleasantries were exchanged Yaku finally asked Suga why the sudden meetup, it’s not that he disliked seeing Suga, but their schedules never seemed to fit together so their hangouts were reduced to visits to Daichi & Kuroo’s apartment or Johzenji parties. Even so, they both constantly tried to stay in touch with each other through simple texts. 

‘I need advice.’ 

‘School wise or…?’ 

‘No no, nothing like that, it’s just, I’m going to do something stupid.’ 

The thing about Suga is that he had a strong sense of moral, so when he acknowledged something as stupid it was most probably something ridiculously dense. 

Suga carried on speaking, not giving Yaku the opportunity to reply. 

‘I’m thinking of asking Oikawa to marry me.’

Or plain stupid. 

Suga interrupted Yaku before he could even start speaking. 

‘I know it’s stupid but it makes things cheaper, I mean at the beginning not so much cause I have to get a marriage license but then it actually gets cheaper, & I’m not planning on signing a marital property -’

‘Suga what the fuck.’

Suga’s rambling seemed to falter to finally pay attention to Yaku. 

‘I mean, like actually, what the fuck.’

At first, Suga was intimidated by Yaku’s reaction, but slowly that intimidation faded when Yaku began to laugh causing Suga to laugh too. 

‘Suga, take your time, explain.’ 

Suga slightly shifted in his seat, adjusting to get a better view of Yaku’s features before continuing. 

‘You know Aru, right?’

‘Your younger brother?’

‘Yeah him, well basically he was accepted to this program in Sweden, but the thing is that it’s expensive, like absurdly expensive to the point where my parents refused to give me the price because ‘they’ll manage somehow’, they obviously won’t. So I have to cut at least some expenses & getting married so that the monthly rent is nearly 17,000 yen cheaper is definitely the best way to go.’

He could see Yaku’s gaze soften, going from eyes filled with life after laughing at Suga’s farcical proposal to soft, understanding eyes. 

‘You’re sure he’ll accept?’

‘Of course, he will, this is the type of stupid college story he’s looking forward to telling his colleagues a decade from now.’

‘Aren’t his parents filthy rich or something, why not ask him to lend you some money.’

‘Cause, that’s embarrassing.’

Yaku deadpanned at Suga before stating ‘You think that proposing to someone is less embarrassing than asking them to lend you some money?’

‘YES!’

‘One implies a joke the other implies seriousness.’ Suga continued. 

The rest of their meetup was filled with laughter as Suga shared his extensive research on marriage & his plans to make sure he doesn’t go to jail for fraud. 

* * *

When Oikawa arrives at his apartment he’s surprised by the heavy scent of milk bread hanging in the air. It’s not that he dislikes that scent, he treasures that smell, but he’s well aware that Suga only cooks it for him when Oikawa is feeling absolutely terrible, when he’s overworking himself, or when he wants to ask for forgiveness from him. At the moment he knows it’s not the first two because even if he were in those circumstances, the amount of dirty laundry he’s left around their place, the unwashed dishes that at the end of the day Suga has to wash for him, & the loud project partners he’s brought over the past week have resulted in Sugawara absolutely despising him.

So really the only reason why Suga must be baking milk bread for him is for forgiveness or an unknown reason he hasn’t uncovered yet.

If it’s forgiveness Suga is asking for he’s already forgiven.

‘Suga-chan, I’m home.’

‘Oikawa, great, come over to the kitchen.’

Oikawa did as told only to find freshly baked batches of milk bread & a proud Suga directing him to them.

Suga pulled a chair from their table & instructed him to ‘sit’ before pulling a stool from their counter to sit opposite from him. 

Oikawa had already begun stuffing his cheeks with milk bread before Suga had even sat down.

‘We need to talk.’

Oikawa wasn’t surprised, he knew something like that was bound to come up, considering the fact that Suga had baked milk bread for him.

What he didn’t expect is that Suga was staring him down until he finished the piece of milk bread in his mouth before continuing. 

The silence, while Oikawa chewed, was discomforting, awkward, & tense, & it was only worsened when Suga began kicking his legs back & forth generating a small drum against the table’s leg. 

When Oikawa finally swallowed the piece he had been chewing on he asked Suga what he wanted to talk about.

‘I need to get married.’

Oikawa was grateful that Suga had waited until he had finished chewing, because if not he was sure he would have choked on the piece of milk bread while trying to sustain his laughter (which at the moment he was doing a terrible job of holding it in).

Suga ‘playfully’ (in reality it was incredibly painful) hit Oikawa’s arm before continuing. 

‘Listen to me you ass, marriage makes college cheaper & at the moment I need the money.’

Oikawa’s lips were curved into a straight line as Suga talked, trying his hardest to stifle the soft puffs of air that kept escaping through his nose signaling to Suga that he was still making fun of him. The only thing that calmed Oikawa’s laughter a little bit was the fact that Suga shared with him the fact that he is struggling financially. There was a light swindle of guilt that possessed him when hearing that, mostly because Oikawa never had to struggle financially or had to worry when going out shopping if something was too expensive or if he wouldn’t be able to afford it since his parents would end up paying for him most of the time. He was inexperienced in the area of handling money because it was never present in his mind.

However, Oikawa still couldn’t stop the giggles from escaping his lips, making Suga carry through with his explanation. 

‘It’s not even going to be romantic, I’m thinking of asking a friend.’

‘Who, Daichi?’

Suga faltered at that.

‘What? No. Of course not, Kuroo would kill me if I married his boyfriend.’

‘Really? I think Kuroo would find it funny & end up marrying Bokuto as a response & then both Daichi & Kuroo will cheat on you & Bokuto with each other.’ 

Suga had no response to that because Kuroo & Bokuto were indeed the type of best friends that would marry each other as a joke, however, he also believed that Kuroo loved Daichi too much for that.

Even so, the thought was entertaining & left both Suga & Oikawa in a giggling mess.

Suga was the first to regain composure, Oikawa on the other hand, was still laughing at the thought of Kuroo & Bokuto marrying each other (because it also birthed the idea that those two have _definitely_ compared sizes before).

‘I was thinking more of a roommate, you know, it will make it easier to apply for marriage discounts in our apartment & that type of stuff.’

Suga’s statement only made Oikawa laugh harder.

‘A roommate? What, you mean like me?’

When Oikawa turned around & found Suga with a stoic expression painted on him instead of a laughter induced mess he realised why the milk bread had been baked.

_‘Oh my God.’_

‘Please, Oikawa, it will lower our rent by 33,600 yen, that’s 16,800 fewer yen each, & marriage licenses only cost 5,000 yen which if you compare it to the 201,600 yen we’ll be saving yearly it’s really nothing.’

‘Did you just propose to me?’

Instead of an answer, he saw Suga stand up & search for something, & Oikawa was dreading the fact that he may pull out a ring.

When he saw what Suga was looking for he changed his mind & wished for a ring.

Instead, he saw Suga playing with a paperclip, wrapping it around his finger so that something resembling a ring would be produced.

Once he had finished wrapping it around his finger he pulled it off & with one of his characteristic smiles he handed it to Oikawa. 

‘Couldn’t you have asked someone else?’ Oikawa practically whined as he inspected the ring, which looked as good as a ring made in 5 seconds out of a paperclip can look like. 

‘You’re the best option - my mum adores you.’

In reality that was only partially true, the real reason why Suga wanted Oikawa to be his fake husband is that, despite all his faults, Suga enjoyed their movie nights were they went to IMDb to find the lowest rated movies to make fun of, he enjoyed the constant teasing & laughter that made their apartment home, he enjoyed having someone who could match his energy but also understood the importance of studying & getting good grades & was always there to comfort him when he couldn’t keep up. He truly felt like Oikawa is the only person who he can live with. 

‘Can’t we go to jail for fraud?’

The more Oikawa questioned, the more Suga blushed because it meant it was the more likely he was to being rejected & being rejected after proposing is arguably the most embarrassing thing out there.

‘I have a plan & it goes as far as our divorce, we won’t go to jail, I promise.’

Oikawa sighed, considering his options, & the only thing that came to mind is how he can’t say no, even if he wanted to, the word ‘no’ would simply not escape his lips. 

‘At least give me a better proposal.’ 

The joy that flashed through Suga’s eyes made the possibility of going to jail worth it & before he knew it his engagement ring was snatched out of his hands. 

At first, Suga tried kneeling down on one knee to propose, but the uncomfortable position only caused him to start laughing, so instead, he decided on towering over Oikawa, who was still seated at their kitchen table, due to the fact that the feeling of being taller than Oikawa is one he rarely got.

‘Oikawa Tooru, for the two years we’ve been roommates I’ve realised that there’s no one in this world I would rather have for a fake husband, nor is there anyone else in the world I would risk going to jail for.’

Oikawa would have considered the proposal good if Suga had stopped it there, but in true Suga style, he had to over dramatise it & make it cringey. 

‘Will you be my honey-loving, sugar pop, sweet bear, hubby?’

‘I hate you.’

‘But you’re gonna marry me.’ Suga said with a smile.

Oikawa smiled back. 

'Yeah, I'm going to marry you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my favourite part of Oisuga fanfics (apart from the Oisuga) is that they always have really healthy best friend relationships between Iwaoi & Daisuga.  
> Anyways I wanna do that in this fic as well but I also want to add Yaku/Asahi into the really healthy Suga friendships.
> 
> I still haven't started my English essay but I managed to get an extension so that it's due Monday after class instead of the beginning of class - so it's not too bad.
> 
> Also thank you to all the people that commented, y'all are so kind & I'm planning on replying all those comments once I publish this.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to come together.

Suga & Oikawa were naturally compatible.

They were unsure of the cause of it, but they perfectly complemented their strengths whilst also easing their weaknesses.

Being naturally compatible they didn’t expect to argue so much over a simple set of rules.

‘Suga I am not doing that.’ 

‘Stop being such a pussy Oikawa, we need a viable reason as to why to get a divorce.’

‘I understand that, but _why_ do you need to take a picture of me & some rando mid-sex?’

‘Because we need court proof.’ 

‘Then _you_ can have sex with some rando.’ 

‘Oikawa you know I can’t.’ 

Silence filled the room as the two of them stared each other down until Suga finally spoke again.

‘You can declare that I’ve gone insane but we’ll have to go to a psychologist for that.’

Oikawa wanted to snicker but he could sense that the air was too tense for him to do so. 

‘Or maybe you can accuse me of criminal activity.’

Seeing Suga sneer as he spoke indicated to Oikawa that what happened two minutes ago was already forgiven. 

‘It’s been a while since either of us has gone to jail.’ 

‘Shut up Oikawa, you’ve never gone to jail.’ 

Despite Suga’s irk tone Oikawa could tell by the corner of his lips that he was enjoying the conversation & was no longer dwelling on it.

‘& how would you know that.’

‘You wouldn’t last a week in jail, you’re too weak for it.’

‘Oh, & you would?’

‘I mean unlike you, I _would_ be willing to take a pic of me being unfaithful to you as court proof, so yeah I could handle jail.’

Once again Oikawa was walking in dangerous territory, one he did not want to risk being within, so he changed the subject.

‘We still haven’t chosen what fault divorce we want to file for.’

Suga’s previous smile deflated, it didn’t leave his face but it stopped being a joyous smile & quickly turned into a polite one.

_‘Right_ , well we can see if they’ll accept a no-fault divorce, I think incompatibility can be a good legal reason.’

Tension arose the room as Suga began playing with the strings of the pillow closest to him, it didn’t belong to either Oikawa or Suga, & both were quite unsure of its origins, however, they never complained about it since their apartment was in desperate need of more decoration. 

‘We’re perfectly compatible though.’ Oikawa commented.

‘They don’t need to know that’ teased Suga.

‘You do though, I can’t have you falling for me once we get married.’

‘What, you want to make it a rule Oikawa?’

Before Oikawa could reply Suga began clearing his throat to make his voice deeper.

‘Rule Number 19, don’t fall in love with each other.’

Oikawa playfully pushed Suga’s face which resulted in a small pout, one that always dragged giggles out of Oikawa’s mouth.

‘Suga-chan are you dumb, it’s basic hallmark movie sense that having a ‘don’t fall in love with me’ rule always ends up with someone dying & the other one falling in love. We’re not having a rule like that.’

Oikawa’s chest puffed, almost as if he were proud of thinking of a rule that specifically insists that there should be no ‘don’t fall in love with me’ rule. 

‘You’re right, it would be tragic if I died.’

‘Are you insinuating that _I_ would be the first one to fall in love, Suga-chan if anything you’d be the one that would fall in love first.’

Suga had long forgotten of the pillow by this point, moving his upper body to face Oikawa, almost as if he were challenging him.

‘If you were to die the audience wouldn’t cry as much as if I were to die.’

Oikawa let a distressed whine, yet he couldn’t think of any comeback, because realistically he’d cry more over Suga’s onscreen death than his own. 

* * *

Suga had not expected Daichi to react pleasantly to his idea. 

Both Oikawa & himself had agreed to stop postponing telling their best friends of their plans for their fake marriage & nearly a week after they had come up with their marriage.

‘Suga, you know I love you, I really do, but sometimes you’re too dumb for your own good.’

‘Daichi hear me out - if we get married before the end of the month we’ll be able to apply for the discount for next month’s rate & I’ll be able to start saving up as soon as possible.’

‘That still doesn’t make it a good idea Suga.’

Suga knew he had to pull out his trump card for Daichi to agree with him. 

‘& here I was thinking that you could be my best man.’

Daichi almost comically perked up at the comment, only to later recompose himself.

‘That’s not how I pictured you to ask me to be your best man, you know?’

‘How did you even know I’d ask you to be my best man, Asahi & Yaku are strong contenders as well.’

‘Well who was the first person you told about this?’

‘Yaku.’

Unlike Oikawa, Daichi’s offended scowls were much more hurtful, & almost guilt-tripping to those who were not immune to it. 

‘When I get engaged I’m not asking you to be my best man.’

Just like Oikawa, Suga’s offended scowls were comical & easy to ignore.

‘Daichi why are you so butthurt, I asked _you_ to be my best man.’

The sound of Daichi’s apartment door opening & closing momentarily distracted Daichi & Suga, only to reveal Kuroo standing in the doorway.

‘What are you guys talking about?’

‘Daichi doesn’t want me to be his best man when you guys get married.’

Only in rare moments does Suga get to witness a flustered Daichi & a blushing Kuroo & whenever he’s able to see them both at a loss of words he chooses to treasure it the most he can. 

‘WHAT? SUGA I DID NOT SAY THAT. I SAID MARRIAGE I DIDN’T SPECIFY KUROO & I’S WEDDING, I MEAN WE’RE NOT EVEN HAVING A WEDDING, not that I don’t want one but - ‘

Daichi was cut abrupt by Suga’s loud laughter, Kuroo had recovered from the embarrassment much quicker than Daichi, allowing him to approach his spot in the couch, pecking his cheek & throwing his arm around him before facing Suga. 

‘Babe, we understand.’ 

Daichi helplessly stuffed his face in Kuroo’s shoulder due to embarrassment before letting a pained groan. 

‘Why are you guys even talking about marriage?’

At the opportunity of making fun of Suga, Daichi recovered, alighting up from Kuroo’s neck to taunt Suga. 

‘Suga’s an idiot who wants to marry Oikawa.’

Kuroo’s loud laughter erupted, filling the room.

‘It’s cheaper & honestly a good idea if you ask me’ Suga defended before adjusting himself to explain to Kuroo why he’s marrying Oikawa. 

By the time Suga had finished explaining it to Kuroo, Kuroo’s laughter died down.

‘Holy shit Suga, you’re a genius, I wish I would have thought of that first, I could have asked Bo back in our first year of college.’

Daichi glared at Kuroo who simply kissed his scowl off his face. 

‘Stop being so jealous babe.’ 

Suga silently admired their exchange, he was never one to get jealous over relationships but the absence of intimacy in his life just as he was about to get married became stronger with each passing day. 

‘Can I help plan your bachelor’s party?’ Kuroo asked. 

If Suga was being honest, he had completely forgotten about the fact that weddings come along with bachelor parties, he wanted to decline but Kuroo’s excited eyes proved to be impossible to say no to. 

‘I haven’t really thought of it, but go for it, what do you have in mind?’

Kuroo’s smirk was frightening to look at, but Suga knew there was no ill intent behind it.

‘Remember Konoha?’

Suga looked at Daichi as a plead to reply to Kuroo instead of him because quite frankly four faces came to mind when he heard the name Konoha.

Suga placed his bets face that popped up first.

‘The third year in Fukurodani, right?’ 

‘Yes, him exactly, he has a band now & they have a gig next Friday.’

Daichi slowly departed himself from Kuroo, not because he disliked the latter's touch, but because he always felt awkward with PDA. Kuroo understood that so he happily obliged with creating some space between them.

Once there was some space between them Daichi spoke.

‘You didn’t tell me about Konoha’s band.’

‘I was planning on simply taking you & surprising you, mainly cause the band is 90% Miyagi kids & 10% Konoha.’ 

At the mention of Miyagi Suga brightened up.

‘Really, who?’

‘I think two of them are from Johzenji & the other one from Shiratorizawa.’

Daichi & Suga exchanged knowing glances, both equally excited to see if they were people they knew (even if they really didn't hang out with anyone outside of Karasuno).

Kuroo picked up on their glances & took it as a positive response.

‘So I take it as a yes?’

Suga debated whether or not he should invite Oikawa to his bachelor’s party, ultimately deciding against it since he wanted to properly abide by society’s norms for at least one night.

‘Yeah, definitely.’

* * *

‘Makki _no_.’ Oikawa practically growled hoping to intimidate Makki at least a little bit, instead, he was met with the devilish smiles of both Makki & Mattsun.

‘Makki _yes_.’ Mattsun dared.

Oikawa was planning to tell Makki & Mattsun two days from now, however, his plans with Iwaizumi were cut short due to the fact that he still was unable to adjust to Iwaizumi’s new schedule (the idiot betrayed him & took more college classes than the previous semester). As he wandered through the campus weighing options on what he should do next bumped with the devious duo & now he is desperately trying to convince Makki to _not_ call a stripper for his bachelor party. 

Originally, the duo took the information positively, both expressing how jealous they were over the fact that Suga thought of such a clever idea before them (they both felt like unoriginal bastards because their marriage plan was that if they were both still single by 35 they would marry each other).

However, the instance that Suga sent him a text message reading;

_Is it okay if we get married Saturday so I can have a bachelor party this Friday?_

Makki & Mattsun practically leapt with joy exclaiming that even though it was a given that Iwaizumi would be Oikawa’s best man, they were the only ones who could carry the responsibility of creating a party that would be almost as good as their fake marriage.

Because of that simple text message Oikawa was now scheduled for a private stripper show in one of the sketchiest bars in all of Tokyo.

He would have been thrilled (not really because of the strippers but because the idea of Makki & Mattsyn spending money excites him) over it if it weren’t for the fact that Makki ordered it with Oikawa’s card, meaning that if his father were to check his bank activity he would most definitely find Oikawa’s private strip show.

He was already thinking of excuses to tell his father if it came down to it. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm gonna be honest, I don't plan on updating until the end of next month because my mocks are almost here & I have to study for them.
> 
> I wasn't originally planning on publishing this chapter but I quickly realised that maybe I should give y'all an update (but I'm planning to write 8k+ words for every chapter once I finish next chapter, mainly so I can get some sort of rhythm). 
> 
> Also I felt the need to say that for my birthday the first thing I did was reread 'Yours is the Light' since it's my fave Oisuga fic, it also inspired me to publish this chapter (I'm proud that I'll be able to publish it before my birthday is over).
> 
> AlsO, I wanted to thank y'all for the comments, my friend can confirm that they make me very happy cause every time I get one I send her a ss (she loves y'all & is forcing me to write this fanfic even though she knows nothing about Haikyuu/anime in general).
> 
> & solo un extra por si acaso estes leyendo esto G*** JAJJAJA, wey perdon, te dedico este capitulo porque tu mensaje me inspiro a escribirlo. Si nunca lees esto, bueno ya nada, que verguenza hablar conmigo misma.
> 
> Next Chapter;  
> \- Movie Nights  
> \- College is Hard  
> \- Suga tells his Brother  
> \- Suga & Konoha meet (I love them sm)  
> \- The Band Members are Revealed (place your bets)  
> \- Makki & Mattsun are acc Good Friends


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long, also this chapter didn't go as far as I planned for it to go but I lowkey just want to publish what I've already got so that I can begin writing the next chapters as planned.

The week of the Oikawa-Sugawara marriage did not go as planned. 

Both underestimated how cruel their professors actually are, completely dismissing the possibility that they both may have a blunder of essays, assignments, & projects due on the night of their bachelor parties. 

Currently, they were both pacing in the kitchen, waiting for their coffee pot to be filled up so they could crash on the couch next to each other & continue drafting their essays, which at the moment were  _ ‘too verbose & didn’t add anything to the clarity of writing, just a blunder of token vocabulary to fulfill the lack of content in it’  _ according to their professors. 

It was barely Tuesday & they haven’t even been able to bring up the subject of their wedding on Saturday due to the adjacent fear of not being able to finish their respective essays. 

When the coffee pot let a sudden twitch, signaling that it was done, Oikawa was the first to leap towards the pot, essentially hoarding all of the coffee for his thermos. 

‘Oikawa, that’s unfair, you’re barely leaving half a mug for me.’ 

Suga rarely whined, but seeing how the previous night he stayed up until 4 am evaluating a case study on a John Doe to determine whether or not he was guilty of a crime (only for him to delete the assignment when attempting to submit it), Suga gave himself the luxury to whine (which deemed itself futile due to the fact that Suga was already preparing a new brew). 

Originally Suga planned on becoming a child psychologist, but upon seeing that the majority of his course was filled with Sigmund Freud readings he decided against it. At a young age, Suga knew he was passionate about helping children, he easily connected with them & understood how to speak to them without coming off as condescending. He wouldn’t allow Freud to ruin that passion for him so he was quick to search for an alternative. 

Suga knew that adult psychology was something he was not keen on pursuing, however, upon seeing Rudy Gillen in action Suga found a new branch of psychology which he was interested in pursuing, criminal psychology. His mother instantly voiced her thoughts against the idea, scolding Koushi & saying that he is ‘idiotic, careless, & naive to think that he could handle criminals, that he underestimates danger & is presumptuous on his own skills’, his brother, on the other hand, was ecstatic. There was something about crimes pushed by unhinged minds that were corrupted by something unreal that simply exhilarated the 14-year-old boy.

A small twitch upwards in Suga’s lip formed as he recalled memories of his brother bragging to his friends about how much cooler his older brother was. He was abruptly caught off those memories when he heard Oikawa yelling at him to turn the pot off before it burns.

‘Shit, yeah, yeah, I heard you Oikawa’ Suga mumbled while balancing his now filled coffee mug over some textbooks, heading towards the couch.

He quickly flopped down opposite to Oikawa, extending his legs over the couch so they were placed over Oikawa’s lap in hopes to spite him enough so that he’d regret hoarding the previous batch all for himself.

‘Ewwww, Suga-chan get your stinky feet off my lap, they’re too close to my laptop’, as he spoke Oikawa was trying to push off Suga’s legs with one hand whilst holding with his other hand his laptop as far away from Suga’s feet as possible.

Suga tried to maintain an aloof expression as he uttered a ‘No’, however, when Oikawa’s hand began brushing over sensitive spots in his leg Suga was quick to begin giggling.

Oikawa’s eyes wittily widened as he heard Suga’s giggles rapidly become into full-blown laughs, they were contagious, the type that would take air away from your lungs to the point where your stomach hurt, so Oikawa knew that he couldn’t let this opportunity slip away. 

He grabbed both of their laptops, shutting them off only to place them over the coffee table situated in front of their couch, all while hearing Suga’s weak protests stating that ‘they had to work’, however, easily ignoring them due to the fact that the hiccups that followed Suga’s laughter were too distracting & wouldn’t even allow Oikawa to continue his essay. 

Once Oikawa was sure that there was no risk of knocking their laptops off he pinned Suga to the couch, towering over him, to make it easier to tickle him. It didn’t take long for Suga’s legs to start kicking Oikawa in hopes of pushing him away, however, the louder Suga’s laughter grew the weaker his kicks became, his happiness drowning the energy to fight back. Oikawa was laughing as well, Suga’s laughter was dangerously infectious & the weak hits Suga would land on Oikawa were also, slightly, tickling Oikawa. Normally Suga would be able to shove Oikawa off straight away but the lack of air his lungs were receiving had an effect on his strength as well. 

‘Oikawa’ giggles followed ‘stop’ a coughing fit followed that was easily replaced by more giggles ‘you’re gonna make me pee’. 

Oikawa momentarily stopped letting Suga catch his breath a little bit & when he no longer heard Suga panting for hair he towered over him once again to continue tickling him. This time Suga moved quicker, rolling them both off the couch, to Suga’s pleasure Oikawa was the one that landed on the floor, hitting his head against the corner of the couch, whilst Suga comfortably landed over Oikawa, pinning him to the ground.

They were both staring at each other trying to regain their breaths, however, Suga was still weak from air shortage, so he plopped over Oikawa’s chest.

Their soft pants were the only thing that could be heard in the apartment for a good minute or so before Oikawa began to sit upwards only to be gently pushed back down by Suga.

‘Give me a second, please’ Oikawa’s eyes softened when hearing Suga’s request, carefully wrapping his arm over Suga’s waist in order to pull him closer to him until their breaths finally evened out. Despite regaining composure, they both silently decided to stay like that for a few more minutes before Suga sat up claiming that he really needs to finish his essay. 

* * *

By Thursday night both Oikawa & Sugawara had finished their respective essays & assignments, glad that they had set their schedule free for the weekend but also too tired to even bother cooking.

‘We should order something, I have no energy to cook.’ Suga wasn’t facing Oikawa when he spoke so being met with silence discomforted him a little due to the fact that he couldn’t read Oikawa’s face for the answers that he didn’t speak. 

Suga turned around only to be met with Oikawa’s mindless gaze, it was unfocused like it wasn’t truly present. 

‘Oikawa..?’ Suga’s voice was a bit louder this time, in hopes that it would drag Oikawa out of thought.

It took some time for Suga’s voice to reach Oikawa but once it did Oikawa nearly jumped because of how startled he was, his eyes quickly scanned the room, almost as if he were lost before settling on Suga & softening.

‘Huh? Sorry, I didn’t hear you.’

Suga was still dubious but he didn’t want to unsettle Oikawa so he focused on not letting his suspicion show on his face.

‘I was just saying that maybe we should order, I think we’re both too tired to cook.’

Oikawa nodded but he still took too long to answer. 

‘Yeah, maybe we can order Viet food? It’s been a while since we’ve eaten it.’

Suga was about to agree before Oikawa interrupted him saying ‘I’ll pay it.’ 

The statement threw Suga off guard, usually, when ordering they’d never discuss who pays, unanimously agreeing on taking turns on paying. A small part of Suga couldn’t help but feel like Oikawa was doing it out of pity, knowing how at the moment Suga was focused on lowering expenses. Suga grew annoyed at the thought but he knew he couldn’t confront Oikawa about it because; a. he was just jumping into conclusions & b. even if it were true Oikawa would be doing it out of good heart.

Once their orders were placed an awkward atmosphere took over their apartment leaving Suga uneasy & nervous to suggest having a movie marathon tonight. He would never admit to Oikawa that he was looking forward to binging shitty alien movies this whole week, having them picked out already in hopes of seeing a nerdy Oikawa make comments on how inaccurate the movies were & make proper use of his astrophysics major. However, at the moment Suga was having a hard time approaching Oikawa, something that was unusual for them both, yet Suga knew that he had to bring the subject up. 

‘Oikawa..?’ Suga’s voice was gentle as he approached him.

‘Hm?’ Oikawa’s answer was barely audible as if it were given out of reflex & not acknowledgement. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Oikawa’s eyes widened at Suga’s question, he tried to mouth a reply but he couldn’t put the words together, instead, he allowed Suga to tamely cup his hand before leading them to their couch where he fully laced their fingers. Within weeks of living together, Suga learnt that Oikawa was a more physical person, one that needed hushed touches to fully reach comfort, luckily for Oikawa, Suga was the same.

They both sat in silence on their couch until Oikawa finally spoke up.

‘Who is gonna take whose last name?’ 

Oikawa’s question completely threw Suga off guard, & once Suga properly digested the information he began to throw hysterical fits of laughter.

Oikawa quickly grew offended, removing his hand from Suga’s to throw them at the air exclaiming how ‘Suga-chan! This is serious!’. However, despite being offended at first he eased himself till he was laughing along with Suga.

‘Sorry it’s just that you looked so serious, I was so worried, & when you finally spoke up only for it to be something as simple as that I was really glad.’ 

If Oikawa were being honest he solely paid attention to the fact that Suga said he was worried of him, it was a small comment but it was enough to tender Oikawa’s chest.

‘You were worried?’ 

‘Well duh, you looked like a kicked puppy.’

‘Rude Suga-chan!’

Seeing how the previous tense atmosphere was replaced by their usual joyful air relaxed Suga, allowing him to go back to teasing Oikawa.

‘Also, just so you know, there’s no way I’m changing my surname to Oikawa.’

‘What! Why not?’

‘Because everyone calls me Suga, no one calls me Koushi, there’s no way I’m changing my name.’ 

Oikawa’s first reaction was to argue & say that people (Oikawa) do use Koushi, however, he quickly remembered how he had only let the nickname  _ Kou-chan  _ slip once or twice while talking to Iwaizumi, & that he has never really called Suga by his first name. 

‘Well, there’s no way I’m changing my last name to Sugawara.’ 

Before Suga could argue back Oikawa cut him off.

‘I mean if I change my last name to Sugawara what is Iwa-chan going to call me? Shittywara? That sounds terrible, no way I’m doing that.’ 

‘Excuse you but Shittywara sounds much nicer than Shittykawa.’

‘No it doesn’t & you know it doesn’t Suga-chan.’ 

Their bickering continued for a solid 10 minutes before they both concurred that neither one of them are going to change their last names.

‘Do you think that will make our marriage less believable?’ 

Suga knew that Oikawa was making a solid point, however, he also knew that neither of them was ready to make such a large commitment. 

‘We can just say that we need some time before changing our names yet we want to get married as soon as possible.’

Suga knew that his excuse didn’t sound believable at all & Oikawa’s gaze further confirmed it but before they could continue talking about it they heard someone, most likely the delivery person, knock on their door. 

‘I’ll go get it.’ Oikawa said whilst standing up, grabbing his wallet from the counter as he headed to the door. 

From the living room, Suga could hear Oikawa making small talk with the delivery person & the giggles that followed indicated to Suga that Oikawa was now flirting with them.

It took a couple more minutes of hearing both parties laughing before Oikawa finally joined Suga again on their couch setting their food & drinks on the coffee table in front of them. 

Before Suga could suggest the movie marathon that he had been planning since the beginning of the week, Oikawa beat him to it suggesting a movie night, allowing Suga to pick the movies while Oikawa went to his room to huddle some blankets & pillows (he also barged into Suga’s room to steal some extras.) 

When he came back he saw that Suga had already set up their Tv & that he had inclusively, somehow, gone into their rooms to gather socks, picking out shrimp socks for himself & alien socks for Oikawa. 

Oikawa dropped everything he had gathered on top of Suga, grinning to himself when he heard Suga whine because of it, before asking ‘what are we watching?’ 

Suga spoke as he accommodated the pillows & blankets around them.

‘Well it depends, are you willing to stay up until 3 am tonight?’

‘We have morning classes tomorrow, though.’ 

Suga only nodded in response, his eyes pleading to Oikawa. 

‘Yeah, we can.’ Oikawa sighed in defeat. 

Suga visibly brightened up before speaking.

‘Then we’re gonna watch  _ Santa Claus Conquers the Martians, The Adventures of Pluto Nash, _ & _ Mac & Me _ .’ 

Oikawa’s deflation was comical to Suga.

‘No way Suga-chan, you can’t do this to me! I am not gonna sit through shitty space movies.’

‘I thought you loved space movies though.’ Suga teased.

‘I love them when they’re  _ good.  _ I love them when they’re like E.T.’

‘One of them is supposed to be a shitty rip off of E.T.’

Seeing Oikawa let an offended scowl, one that didn’t even allow him to think properly was overly amusing to Suga.

‘Suga-chan you can’t do this to me.’

Suga shot Oikawa a devious glare before playing the first movie.

‘I thought that you chose an astrophysics major because you loved space movies  _ Oikawa-kun.’ _

Oikawa cringed at the nickname & before he could speak he was cut off by the loud title sequence.

‘You’re welcome to leave.’ Suga continued teasing Oikawa, knowing that he wouldn’t leave - his thoughts were proved correct when he saw Oikawa reach for his take out & hurdle all the blankets to wrap himself into a burrito. 

‘Oikawa that’s not fair, give me some blankets’ Suga protested while trying to steal some for himself, instead, Oikawa only wrapped them harder around his body.

‘Nou, dweal wit it Swugha-chaun.’ Oikawa’s words came out messy & with food surrounding them, the obnoxious sounds of loud chewing following through.

Suga continued to fight for some blankets & when he finally got an opening he grabbed his own food & settled beside Oikawa since he knew there was no chance of him enjoying a blanket unless he shared it with Oikawa. 

Originally, Oikawa was planning on shoving Suga away, however, the heat radiating off Suga was one that was much more comfortable than the one radiated by the blankets. Halfway through the first movie, Oikawa threw most blankets off, since it was getting too hot, & instead opted to muffle Suga & himself with a single one. He was expecting for Suga to object against it, but instead, he saw how Suga adjust himself so that his head was resting over Oikawa’s shoulder. 

Never would Oikawa admit to anyone that he was enjoying  _ Santa Claus Conquers the Martians,  _ don’t get him wrong, the movie was absolute horse shit, however, the bad quality & poorly choreographed stunt scenes were hilarious to watch, even more fun to make fun of with Suga. 

‘I’m gonna be honest’ Suga began ‘I’m siding with the martians.’

‘Why the hell would you side with the martians?’

‘Why would you not? Aren’t you obsessed with aliens? Why would you side with Santa?’

‘Because Santa gives me free gifts whilst aliens never answer my calls.’

‘Yeah but Santa only gives you gifts cause he exploits elves.’

‘But you can obviously see that the elves love Santa in this movie, I mean, look at how hard they’re working in order to save him.’ 

The movie plot was lost between Oikawa’s & Suga’s debate, Oikawa relentlessly defending Santa whilst Suga kept calling Oikawa a traitor to astrophysics for not siding with the martians.

The rest of the night went the same, Oikawa finally proud that he could use his astrophysics major for something & Suga making witty comments on every movie they watched until eventually, they decided that they should go to sleep so that they could have at least some energy for tomorrow’s classes (& although it wasn’t mentioned, they wanted some energy for their bachelor parties as well). 

* * *

Suga woke up with much more energy than he had expected, he left the house with time to spare, ensuring to wake Oikawa up before he left. He walked uncharacteristically slow, however, his steps were still animated & filled with energy.

Perhaps it was the knowledge that he could rest today, that there were no assignments for him to complete & that he could take it easy for today. Perhaps it was the fact that last night he got to binge shitty alien movies with Oikawa. Whatever it was, it worked, & it managed to raise Suga’s spirits.

As he walked he took his phone out of his pocket, deciding on texting Aru to see if he could call him since they weren’t able to catch on Wednesday since Suga was too busy with classes.

It didn’t take long for Aru to text him back, saying that he can only call Suga for a couple of minutes since he has to leave for school pretty soon, Suga didn’t complain due to the fact that a couple more minutes of walking will probably be enough for him to reach his university department. 

It only takes a few rings for Aru to answer with a drowsy voice.

‘Hey  _ Suga _ , what happened?’ 

Suga slightly frowned at the use of  _ Suga  _ seeing how his brother tends to call him  _ Nii-san _ , he brushed it off knowing that his brother is around the age where one is embarrassed to call their siblings by anything other than their names. Even so, Suga was hoping that his brother would call him by Koushi (at least) & not Suga.

‘Hey Aru, nothing much, I was just calling to catch up before I reach the campus.’

From the other side, Suga only received a hum of approval which slightly bothered Suga even more.

‘Is something wrong?’

Aru was quick to vibrantly reply & reassure Suga that there was nothing wrong, that he had only missed a couple of hours of sleep. Suga stayed in silence a couple more seconds, not knowing how to carry the conversation.

‘Are you sure?’

‘It’s dumb.’ 

Suga slightly brightened at the comment, proud that he had managed to break through his brother’s shell so easily.

‘Go on.’

‘I don’t think I’ll be able to go to the program.’

Suga felt his brother visibly deflate along with him, the disappointment in his brother’s voice diffusing to Suga as well.

‘What?’

Aru began to repeat his previous statement before Suga cut him off saying ‘No, no, I heard you. I just want to know  _ why _ .’

‘Mum doesn’t think she’ll be able to afford it & dad hasn’t even brought up the subject, I mean to be fair he has barely even been at home to speak about it.’ 

Suga weighed his options, he could let his brother dwell even further or he could tell him about the fake marriage. Despite knowing that it was a bad idea to inform his family about his gay marriage, without even being out to them, he knew that the latter was the only option that could ease his brother’s worries.

‘Don’t worry about it, I have a plan’ Suga momentarily stopped, hoping that that would be enough to relieve his brother & he wouldn’t have to further explain his situation. As he expected, he was wrong.

‘Wait seriously?’ He could picture Aru’s face brightening up. ‘What are you planning?’

Suga let a breathy exhale before continuing.

‘Ugh, you know Oikawa, right?’

‘Yeah, he’s the dude that dined with us last winter, right?’

Suga slightly chuckled at the use of the word  _ dude,  _ he was unsure when his brother began using  _ dude  _ in his day-to-day vocabulary. 

‘Uhm yeah, my roommate.’ 

Aru hummed in approval, signaling for Suga to continue. 

‘Well you know how rent is expensive, & Oikawa, well he’s Oikawa.’

_ ‘Oh my God’  _ Aru interrupted.

Suga was quick to grow scared, afraid that the marriage business was too predictable & that Aru has already predicted it. Before Suga could continue explaining Aru delayed him. 

‘You’re gonna make him pay rent by himself? Suga you can’t do that!’ Aru whined through the phone, making Suga slightly offended that Aru would even think that his big brother was capable of doing that.

‘What? Of course not! Do you really think that low of me?’ Suga protested back, letting his own whine through.

_ ‘I mean…’ _

The fear of being judged by his brother was gone & replaced by the fear that his brother really thinks that he is capable of doing such a thing.

‘Aruuu’ Suga whined, incapable of saying anything else.

‘Well then, what are you gonna do that involves Oikawa-san?’ Aru cut back.

A tainted red overtook Suga’s cheeks as he thought of what to reply to Aru, unable to sugarcoat their marriage Suga decided to mumble the answer instead.

‘I was thinking that maybe I could marry him, ugh, uhm, tomorrow, & apply for cheaper rent this Monday…’

The other line went completely silent & for some reason, he felt more judged than he did when he explained the situation to Daichi.

‘You  _ what _ ’ replied Aru, for some reason the low tone felt more menacing than the scowl he was expecting, the anger he was expecting was replaced with disappointment & everyone knows that disappointment is much worse than anger.

Aru quickly caught on Suga’s ache, seeing how the only words that came out of his line were ‘like’ ‘so’ & ‘I mean’. Regardless of being embarrassed over the fact that his brother would suggest getting married as a way to pay for his international program (that Aru is really only doing to make his mother proud, not really because he is interested), Aru knew that it would be ungrateful of him to push Suga into a corner where he would have to justify his actions.

‘Thank you’ Aru murmured, barely audible because his embarrassment was still painfully present in his mind, however, it’s not Suga’s fault that Aru is diffident, in fact, Suga is the only one who is patient with him because of it. 

Aru could practically hear Suga smiling when he said ‘Anything for you’ which resulted with Aru cringing & pleading for Suga to never say that again, making Suga laugh. 

‘What are you going to tell mum though?’

‘I’ll just say that I applied for a cheaper apartment or something along those lines, she never really pays attention to what I send her either way, I’ll doubt she’ll notice.’ 

Suga could practically hear Aru’s doubts through the phone.

‘Don’t worry about it, if I have to make her tell the truth I’ll do so.’

Suga could still hear his brother's concerns, however, he didn’t want to drag the conversation into a negative tone again so he chose to change the subject as subtly as possible. 

‘On the bright side I can get crazy drunk tonight & use tomorrow’s wedding as an excuse as to why’ Suga chirped.

Aru let short huffs of air before replying, ‘you’ve never even gotten drunk.’ 

Suga knew it was the truth, but instead of discouraging him his brother further encouraged him because Suga  _ really  _ wanted to see what the fuss of getting drunk was all about.

‘& today will be my first time.’

Aru wanted to convince his brother to send him videos of him drunk, however, he quickly grew aware that if he continued talking to his brother he would be late, so he abruptly hung up on him & texted him a ‘lol sorry, i gotta go :P’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking this long to publish, I finished my exams, they were shit lmAo. I wrote most of this during exams so I lowkey feel like it's rushed, also sorry for not including everything that I said I would include, I am planning on posting more often though, so I suppose at least there's that lmAo. 
> 
> Also, how would y'all feel if I started ranting about drama around my life rn cause there's wayyyyyyyyyy too much, I feel like if I do not rant in these notes I'll start projecting drama in my life into the story (I mean I'm lowkey already projecting since I want to become an astrophysicist but at the same time criminal psychology interests me, whoops). Fun fact, the comment in Suga's/Oikawa's essays is the same one my teacher left me in the essay I wrote since the beginning of this fanfic, kinda, I still haven't finished that essay.
> 
> Anywayysssss, if any of y'all also want to rant you can :))) consider this a safe space.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim but I really think Oisuga deserves another slow burn, please they deserve it all.  
> So I'm not gonna lie, this work isn't really at its best right now, but I didn't want the prologue to be long, I just wanted the general vibe of the fic to be set.
> 
> I'll probably publish another chapter later on today because I really don't want to write my English essay but I have to pretend as if I'm writing something else in the meantime.
> 
> At the moment I just have a general idea of the fic (lmAo I'm so sorry) so if you want for me to include anything in specific I most definitely can just comment suggestions & I'll try to incorporate them.
> 
> Additional characters/relationships will be added as we go, I'm not sure if I'll be able to include Yui & Hana but for them to be in an Oisuga fanfic is all I want in life - so I'll work on it. 
> 
> Anyways, if you do end up reading this fic, thank you, it actually really excites me that mayhaps someone will read this.
> 
> Please wait until the fic gets better I know the first chapter sucks lmAo.


End file.
